


Direct Hit

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Guilt, Mild Gore, Murder, Remorse, Self-Pity, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: He had done it. He had actually done it.Shizuo Heiwajima had managed to kill Izaya Orihara.





	Direct Hit

Sweat dripped off of Shizuo’s forehead as he stared at the wreckage in front of him. He wanted to look away, the sight of all that blood pooling underneath the vending machine and splattered across it making his stomach queasy, but he couldn’t turn away. It was as if his eyes were locked there. 

His heart was pounding in his chest, beating against his ribcage like a caged animal desperate to escape. 

He had done it. He had actually done it. 

After all those years of ranting and promising, he had actually managed to kill Izaya Orihara. 

That fact still seemed foreign and unreal in his brain, despite the fact he was looking at what was left of Izaya right now. After all, Izaya had always seemed weirdly invincible in a way. It seemed no matter how fast Shizuo ran, no matter what he threw, no matter what strategy he tried, Izaya always seemed to manage to escape and get away unharmed. It was just a frustrating, inevitable fact he had come to accept: Izaya Orihara was simply uncapturable. 

Even now, Shizuo half-expected the bastard to lift the vending machine off of himself and stand up, laughing his ass off, explaining that this had been another one of his cruel, elaborate pranks. He could even envision Izaya’s dialogue.

“Haha! Got you, Shizu-chan! You should’ve seen the stupid look on your face! Didn’t think you cared about me that much, beast.” 

But there wasn’t even a twitch of movement underneath the vending machine. Even Izaya wouldn’t milk a stupid joke this long. Hell, this kind of prank was fucked up, even for the louse. 

This forced Shizuo to accept the fact that what he was seeing was real. It was reality. 

He was a murderer. 

The monster Izaya always claimed he was.

He remembered it all in vivid detail. They had done their usual parts. Izaya being the annoying, evil little bastard he was, Shizuo getting pissed and trying to get him out of Ikebukuro. A chase had broken out, with Izaya running and Shizuo lifting a heavy object to try and squash him with. In this case, a vending machine. He threw it and for a while, it seemed as if Izaya was going to dodge it just like always when suddenly…

The flea tripped. Fell flat on the ground and that one little mistake ended up costing him his life. He remembered seeing the look of terror flash on Izaya’s face before the machine hit him with a deafening crash and a loud crunch, blood spraying. 

He wished he could say that this was an accident. He really did. But he couldn’t. He had thrown that vending machine with the intention to kill. He didn’t think it would work, but that was still the intent. He had wanted to see Izaya dead.

But now that he had actually done it and could see the aftermath, he suddenly didn’t know what he wanted anymore.

A part of him wanted to sink to his knees. How would Izaya’s sisters react? They were too young to lose a brother. The thought made his stomach turn. Heck, Izaya had more than just his sisters. He had parents and Shinra and his secretary… 

His stomach tightened. 

Everywhere around him was noise. Sirens from the police cars wailed in the air. Shizuo was surprised he hadn’t been cuffed yet. Granted, that was probably because of Tom. 

Speaking of Tom…

He glanced over at the man for a second. Tom had been a panicking mess the whole time, desperately calling random numbers to try and settle things, occasionally pausing to run over and talk to a cop.

Part of him wondered if he should tell Tom to stop. He did deserve to go to prison. He murdered someone. Tom had continuously warned him something like this would happen one day if he didn’t learn to control his temper better, but he hadn’t listened. It was his fault. He deserved this. His boss shouldn’t have to scramble around to save him.

As much as Shizuo wanted to vocalize this though, he couldn’t. His mouth was glued shut, his body frozen.

Despite how hard the cops had been trying to keep people back, a crowd had gathered around to see the messy, gory sight. Most gasped or shrieked in shock at the sight, horror in their eyes. Some of the more insensitive types had pulled out their cellphones to record the scene. Some even were cracking jokes. A lot of people just murmured amongst each other, their emotions unknown. One guy stepped away from the crowd to go vomit in an alleyway. 

But once they were done getting their fill of the mangled mess that was once Izaya Orihara, they turned their eyes on him. 

No one said anything, no one even yelled an insult or anything, but he could see the names they were calling him in his head.

_Monster._

_Freak._

_Murderer._

Funnily enough, although he was dead, Izaya Orihara had wound up winning in the end. He’d shown the public Shizuo’s true colors. He killed any chance Shizuo had to be a normal human ever again.

The thought made Shizuo want to weep.

**Author's Note:**

> Woops. Sorry, Izaya.
> 
> I always kind of held the headcanon that, while in the heat of moment, Shizuo does genuinely want Izaya dead... but if he actually had murdered someone, even as someone as horrible as Izaya, he would feel bad. So idk, felt like I'd write something about it. 
> 
> As always, critique is wanted, and if you see a grammar error, please point them out so I can fix!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
